1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology of a die casting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A die casting apparatus is a casting apparatus that mass-produces castings with high dimensional accuracy in a short period of time by pressing molten metal into a die (a cavity) (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-66896 (JP 2013-66896 A)). For example, in a die casting apparatus described in JP 2013-66896 A, an electromagnetic pump pipe provided with an electromagnetic pump pumps up molten metal from a molten metal holding furnace to an uppermost part. Then, a molten metal supply pipe, which is connected with the electromagnetic pump pipe, supplies the molten metal to an injection sleeve from the uppermost part of the electromagnetic pump pipe.
In the die casting apparatus according to the related art, the electromagnetic pump pipe and the molten metal supply pipe are joined together by a flange joint through a sealing material at the uppermost part of the electromagnetic pump pipe. At this time, a step is formed inside the pipe due to misalignment that happens when assembling the electromagnetic pump pipe and the molten metal supply pipe. Therefore, molten metal remains at the step inside the pipe, the remaining molten metal is solidified, and the solidified molten metal could cause clogging of the pipe.
Therefore, it has been desired to prevent clogging with molten metal and improve maintainability in a die casting apparatus.